


Upon a Spring Day (I Stumbled to You)

by allyn_aydan



Series: Adventures of Anja, Victoria, Dallas, and Persephone [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Anja really doesn't like monkeys, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Dreams Coming True, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, French Characters, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isebell fawns over Ydris, James is a Dork, Light Angst, Magic, Mentions of Dallas Archbrooke(OC), Minor death threat, Monkeys, One Shot, Pet Names, Teasing, This came to me during a quest, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyn_aydan/pseuds/allyn_aydan
Summary: What was supposed to be a relaxing day for Anja and her friend Persephone, "Seph", turns into a hunt for lost items which leads them to Isebell. And Isebell leads them to Ydris, who is all too delighted to see the girls after they last parted, especially Seph. But there is one catch... Anja hates monkeys, especially one in particular, and James isn't being helpful at all.Or, Anja plays matchmaker.
Relationships: Isebell Figg & Original Female Character(s), Isebell Figg & Ydris, James Cloudmill & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Ydris (Star Stable)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adventures of Anja, Victoria, Dallas, and Persephone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197233





	Upon a Spring Day (I Stumbled to You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to me while I was replaying some quests on an alternate account. I play Star Stable far too much, to be honest, and so here I am, writing out my feelings and ideas.  
> I hope you all enjoy this one-shot, as there are more to come. The collection I create of these may or may not lead to a bigger project. I do have a chaptered fanfiction being written currently, so keep an eye out for that too.

Pirate Queen, the mostly black Clydesdale with purple in her mane, nudged Anja lightly as the young woman placed her within a stall beside Moonshine, the grey gelding that her best friend Seph rode. Seph snickered lightly, brushing her black hair off her shoulder as Anja shook her head playfully. "Don't you start with me, Seph," the redhead said quickly.

Seph raised her hands in mock surrender. "I wasn't going to say anything! Now come on Anja, I'm dying to eat at the café and relax after a week full of work!"

"You work as an esteemed clothing buyer for one of the biggest fashion industries. It's not that hard," Anja deadpanned.

Seph scoffed lightly and feigned hurt. "I'll have you know that it is tiring. Maybe not as tiring as your work as a fisher in Cape West, but still, it's utterly exhausting!" she placed the back of her hand to her forehead and cried out dramatically, sending Anja into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, come one Drama Queen." She grabbed Seph's hand and started dragging her friend towards the café when something small, furry, and brown shot past her. Anja let out an ungodly screech and practically jumped into Seph's arms. A few seconds after, a loud shout was heard from James.

The teenager ran out to where Anja and Seph were, a dishevelled, and slightly malevolent look in his eyes. "I want that monkey dead!" he breathed heavily. "It has my wallet and my phone! I've lost so much money," he sobbed out.

Anja snorted at his words and recoiled into herself. "Eugh... I despise monkeys."

James gave her a knowing look, and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Seph, who gave him a warning glare. "James, honey, if you want, Anja and I can get your stuff back."

"You'd do that for me? Thanks, Persephone, I knew I could count on you."

Seph rolled her eyes and mentally whacked the boy. "I'm not doing it for your sake." Anja shot her a quizzical look and Seph sighed dramatically. "Don't you remember what Dallas said about the Bobcat girls having items of theirs go missing?"

Anja nodded slowly but James frowned before saying, "No."

"I wasn't asking you, James. I know you don't give a rats behind about the Bobcats. But Dallas does, and as much as he annoys me when talking about those club girls, he is my cousin and I love him. I also promised him that I would try to find out what happened to the missing items, and I have a feeling that the monkey not only has James' things but the missing items too."

"Well then you go deal with the monkey, I'll stay here with James." A withering look from Seph quickly silenced Anja. She mentally kicked herself for thinking she could get out of this. But in her defence, Anja and Seph were supposed to have a nice, relaxing day off. There were not supposed to be any interruptions, least of all from a monkey. "All right, fine. I'll help." Seph nodded sharply and set off in the direction that the monkey ran.

James cocked his head and smirked. "Well, Anja. Wait until I tell Alex about this loathe of monkeys."

Anja sneered at him. "I'll slit your throat if you do." James' smirk grew further and Anja snarled lightly. To anyone who didn't know Anja or James well, they'd think the two hated each other. But only their closest friends knew their real bond. James looked up to Anja as if though she was a big sister, and she was fiercely protective of him, just like Alex. After all, what good was your partner in crime if they were in trouble?

Together the two women made their way towards the entrance to Fort Pinta, as Seph claimed to have seen the monkey run that way. As they approached the entrance, Anja noticed a strange woman with vibrant purple hair, in equally vibrant clothes. Sure enough, beside her was the monkey. Anja poked Seph in the arm and nodded towards the stranger. "I found it."

Seph huffed in laughter before putting on a bright smile and approaching the woman. "Hello, I'm Seph, and this is my friend Anja."

The stranger smiled back broadly. "Why hello, darlings! I'm Isebell, and this is my monkey Diggory." She cheerfully took Seph's face in her hands and kissed Seph's cheeks before doing the same to Anja. The former's smile grew into a sincere one, while the latter just stood still and blinked in shock.

Seph cleared her throat in a light, delicate way. "Nice to meet you, Isebell. I'm afraid Diggory has some things that belong to a friend, and possibly other friends, of ours."

Isebell's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, petal, I'm so sorry! Diggory!" she scolded her companion sharply. "Be a lamb and give our new friends their items back. If you keep this up, how are we ever going to be able to perform with Yrdris?"

Seph was just about to say something when she heard Ydris' name and started choking. Anja gave her a sly look as the tables turned. "I'm sorry, who now?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh, flower, do you not know about the amazing Ydris?"

Anja's expression settled into one that was highly amused while Seph became flustered and slightly bemused. "Oh yes, we know him personally. All too personally." Anja winked at Seph which caused her already dark skin to darken further in a blush.

Isebell's face lit up significantly. "You do? Oh, that's all too wonderful! Do you think he'd allow me to be in his circus shows?"

Seph, who was beginning to recover, shared a glance with Anja. “Well,” Seph began tentatively. “I’m sure if you practiced a lot, he might let you. But, don’t hold your breath, Ydris is a very picky man.”

“Sure he is…” Anja sang lightly, wiggling her eyebrows at Seph, who promptly shot her a warning look. 

“Fabulous!” Isebell said as Anja collected the items Diggory has swiped into her arms precariously. 

“Alright, I’m going to return these items to their rightful owners,” she told Seph before doing her task.

* * *

When Anja returned from giving back James’ things, as well as the lost items to the Bobcats, she found Seph and Isebell giving a rather grand, and flamboyant performance on the Fort Pinta stage. James was sitting on a rock, grinning devilishly, muttering about how much money he’ll get from this. 

She shook her head at his antics and watched as the show came to an end. Seph bounced up to Anja, three firework bottles in her hands. “Anja, you’ll never believe this, but Isebell is a street magician!” 

Anja looked over to Isebell who looked like she was about to cry from joy. “A magician?”

Seph nodded and placed the bottles into a crate. “She’s absolutely brilliant! I can see us all being great friends!” 

Anja gave her a crooked smile and turned to where Isebell was. “So, you’re a magician?”

“Why yes, rose, of course, I am. And one day, you’ll see my name in lights, next to Ydris’s!” She hugged Anja and Seph fiercely. “Oh, I do hope to see you both again sometime!” 

_Please, not with the monkey._ Anja prayed silently. 

* * *

A month since meeting Isebell had passed in a blur of endless work for Anja. She hadn’t heard from Seph for two weeks, but Dallas had dropped by a day ago to make sure that she was okay and to also tell Anja that Seph was fine. He had stayed around for a few hours watching Anja work on fixing the crab cages and throwing out fishing lines and nets from her boat. 

Now, she rose again with the dawn and prepared for another long day out on the sea with Mr. Trout and a few sailors. As Anja stretched out her arms and back when she walked out to the docks, she noticed a flyer pinned to the notice board. 

It was when she noticed the purple and pink accents on it that Anja recognized the maker of the flyer. She marched over and tore the flyer off, raising an eyebrow at the advertisement. It seemed like Ydris was calling for an addition to his circus, and Anja had a feeling that more than one person she knew would be excited to go see him.

* * *

Seph pulled Moonshine to a stop at the entrance trail to Nilmers Highland. Anja looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. “Oh no, you don’t Seph. Everyone knows you and Ydris are too love-struck idiots. You’re just delaying the inevitable, now come on Seph.” 

“I hate you. I love you, but I hate you.” Anja laughed and nudged Pirate Queen into a run, anticipating what they’d find at the circus site. 

As the women got closer, Seph noticed Isebell crouching behind a cluster of trees, not daring to stand in line with others hoping to be chosen by Ydris. 

“Isebell, what are you doing?” Seph asked as she dismounted Moonshine. 

“I’m going to audition for Ydris, lamb. But I’m just so nervous.”

Anja peered around the trees to watch Ydris dismiss several people before falling silent as a knabstrupper stood in front of him. “Hold everything!” he cried out. Isebell’s head shot up and she ran to stand beside Anja and Pirate Queen. “This horse is magnifique! What’s your name?” a beat of silence. “Esben is an excellent name. He shall be my new companion.” 

“What?” Isebell screeched and she launched herself forward. “But it’s just a horse.” 

Anja cocked her head and looked at Esben in thought. “He is a magnificent horse.”

Seph shot her a look. “Not helping, Anja.” 

Anja shrugged lightly. “I’m just saying.” She dismounted Pirate Queen and grabbed Isebell by the waist. “Now hold on, Isebell. I can introduce you to Ydris, and Seph can make a case for you.”

Seph looked at Anja in bemusement but agreed. “Yeah, I can do that. Trust us, we know Ydris, and he’ll listen to us.” 

“Oh, you two are so sweet. Thank you, my sweets. You’re both angels.” 

Anja nodded and motioned with her head for Seph to start walking. Seph gave her an incredulous look but began walking towards Ydris. Halfway up the hill, she stopped and turned to rush back to where Isebell stood. Anja swiftly caught Seph by the waist, and with minor difficulty, swung the taller woman around. “No you don’t, go talk to him.” Anja pushed Seph forwards, not-so-gently. 

Seph huffed but slowly walked forwards. Anja followed behind her, winking at Seph when she glared back at Anja. 

Ydris turned his head as he heard Seph and Anja approaching. His eyes landed on Anja first, a smirk gracing his features. Then he looked at Seph, and his expression became less cocky and more gentle. “Mon chéri, how nice to see you again. And you too, Anja.” 

She internally snorted but couldn’t help feeling giddy over the budding romance between her friend and Ydris. “Hullo, Ydris.” Anja’s accent broke through as she dragged out her greeting. 

Seph’s face darkened in a blush as Ydris kissed the back of her hand. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you both. To what do I owe this please, little dove and flea?” 

Anja looked back to where Isebell was and motioned for her to come to join the trio. Isebell quickly scurried forwards and stood beside Anja, craning her neck upwards to stare at Ydris in a mixture of awe and dumbfoundment. 

“Well,” Seph began, batting her eyelashes slightly, and turning her head away as Ydris leaned his head towards hers. “Isebell wants a chance to audition for your circus.” 

“That’s right. I am so much better than some horse!”

Ydris eyed Isebell. “You may watch our shows, but I have made up my choice on who my partner is.” 

Anja managed to catch Seph’s eye, and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Seph shook her head and smiled sadly at Isebell. “We tried,” she mouthed.

“Meet me in Jarlaheim!” Ydris proclaimed before disappearing down the road to Jarlaheim. 

* * *

Anja, Seph, and Isebell rode into the city square of Jarlaheim and greeted Ydris. “Anja, little flea, we need to get some audience members. Could you go around and gather about eight lemmings?” 

“We don’t call humans ‘lemmings’ Ydris, but sure, I can do that.” She went around, inviting the first eight people she found to watch the show, and every single one of them seemed captivated by Esben. 

Ydris walked into the square and called for silence once everyone had taken a seat. “Welcome to my show! I am the Magnificent Ydris,” he gave a flourished bow and sent a wink towards Seph as he looked up at her from under the brim of his hat. “and today I have a special treat for you all. I present to you the one and only, Esben!”

Esben trotted out nervously with Xin on his back. The stallion looked around at the crowd before backing up into a corner. A low whisper swept through the crowd, and Isebell leaned towards Anja. “Oh, how terrible this must be for Ydris,” she whispered as her eyes lit up in thought. “This is my chance to show him that I am the best fit for his travelling show!” 

Isebell shot out of her chair and made her way to Ydris, Anja and Seph on her heels. “This is terrible,” Ydris snarled lightly. “This is an embarrassment!” 

“So let me take over for Xin!” Isebell pleaded. “I can show you that I am so much better than he is.”

“Nonsense,” Ydris sniffed. “Xin is perfectly capable. The next run at Wolf Hall Inn will be better than this.” 

Isebell snatched her hat off and began chewing on the brim in frustration. Anja sighed and placed a hand on Isebell’s shoulder while Seph trailed after Ydris, intent on comforting him. “Don’t worry, Isebell, you and Diggory,” she spat out the monkey’s name. “will get your chance to shine.”

“You really think so?” Anja nodded and Isebell hugged her fiercely. “Thank you, Anja.”

* * *

The women arrived at Wolf Hall Inn just behind Ydris and his cart. As Anja dismounted Pirate Queen, Xin walked up to her. She looked down at him in bemusement. “Yes?”

“Esben is almost ready for the show, go feed and water him to get him ready,” he demanded and walked away again. 

Anja narrowed her eyes at the jester and mimicked strangling him before trudging off to grab a bucket of water and some hay. She swore that this was the first and last time she’d let Xin boss her around.

Once she had grabbed the water and hay and had fed Esben, Anja collapsed in a chair beside Seph and Isebell. Seph let out a sharp giggle and turned to Anja. “Don’t worry, darling, you’ll get your revenge against Xin at some point.”

“Oh, I hope I do. You however seem to be having a grand time with Ydris.”

Seph blushed lightly and looked subtly to where the magician was standing. “Well, he did need my help with packing some things into the cart back in Jarlaheim, and I thought it wouldn’t be the worst idea ever to comfort him after his last show went wrong.”

Anja smirked devilishly. “I think you want to do more than just comfort him, Seph.”

Seph lightly whacked Anja’s arm and screeched in response which sent Anja into a fit of laughter, causing her to almost topple over in her chair. 

Just then, Ydris walked out and called for silence before introducing Esben yet again. This time, Esben walked out a bit more confidently. After about ten steps he reared and bucked Xin off, causing the jester to release an ungodly scream as he landed by Ydris’ feet. Esben reared again and took off running, Diggory following him. 

Isebell shot to her feet. “Diggory, where are you going? He’s the enemy!” 

Anja howled in laughter from Xin’s reaction and fell onto the ground, crying from joy, muttering about “karma” and how he deserved it. Seph rolled her eyes and dragged Anja over to where Pirate Queen stood. “Isebell, Anja, get on Pirate Queen and go after Diggory and Esben. Ydris and I will meet you at the Manor.”

“Hold up, how do you know where Ydris is headed next?”

“Because he told me. Now go!” Seph turned back to Ydris who was glaring murderously at Xin while Anja got into Pirate Queen’s saddle, pulling Isebell up behind her. 

The mare raced after Diggory as he led them to where Esben was hiding. The stallion had run back to where Ydris’ tent stood, and Isebell hopped off Pirate Queen before Anja could slow to a walk. 

Diggory and Esben had seemed to develop a bond and Isebell crossed her arms, huffing. “Diggory, you can’t consort with the enemy!”

“Isebell,” Anja said calmly. “I think you need to stop making a horse into an enemy. It seems like Diggory calms Esben down enough.”

Isebell chewed on her lower lip in thought. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Good. Now, get on Esben and let’s go.” 

* * *

Anja and Isebell arrived at the Manor, finding an audience already assembled. Ydris and Seph stood by the cart, the former pacing back and forth. When Isebell came into view he smiled brightly. “There you are! After some consideration, I have decided that Xin is not fit to ride Esben, and I’ll give you a chance.”

“Thank you, Ydris.”

“However, the Baronness is coming so you must be spectacular! Now get out there.” Ydris ushered Isebell out to the crowd. He turned to Seph and Anja. “How do you think this will go?”

Seph watched Isebell for a few seconds. “I think it will go well. Anja?”

Anja leaned against a barrel full of grapes and narrowed her eyes. “We’ll see…”

Ydris nodded, considering their thoughts and watched the crowd’s reaction as Isebell performed tricks on Esben’s back. The crowd began cheering loudly, and Anja noticed the Baronness smile to herself. 

When Isebell finished, the Baronness walked up to where Ydris stood. “Congratulations, you have a good horse and assistant with you.” 

Ydris smiled widely and embraced Seph tightly, picking her up and swinging her around. Seph paled slightly and stiffened for a few seconds, before embracing Ydris back. At the same time, Isebell wrapped her arms around Anja, jumping up and down in glee. “We did it, honey-pie! I’m officially a part of Ydris’ show!” 

“Congratulations, Isebell.” Anja awkwardly patted the woman’s head. 

Isebell released her hold, and Anja turned to see Seph back on the ground, but with Ydris whispering something in her ear. Seph nodded eagerly and jogged over to where Anja was. “Well, well, well, someone is finally going to get together with Ydris.”

“Shush, you don’t even know what he said.”

“Nope, but I can guess.” Anja looked at Seph cheekily. “Go get him, tiger.”

Seph blushed more but nodded and mounted Moonshine. “See you later?”

“Definitely.” Anja turned towards Pirate Queen but was jumped on by Diggory. She lost her balance briefly and fell backwards into Isebell’s arms.

Isebell peered down at her, grinning. “Thank you for your help today Anja! I’m glad to have friends like you and Seph around. It seems like Diggory also likes you.”

Anja smiled awkwardly. “Yep,” was her only response as she sighed in defeat. _I guess I need to get used to Diggory if I’m going to survive a friendship with Isebell._


End file.
